Dissidia Crystal Fantasy
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Rei & Kaori Turner get seperated in the world of Dissidia & they find out that they are Guardians of Light & Darkness. Will they become enemies & save the world or end all of life? FirionxOcxWoL; JechtxOcxGolbez; SquallxZidane; LunethxTerraxCloud
1. Cosmos

**Ok, before I get the story starting, I might as well get some things cleared up for you. I was thinking of doing a doujinshi of Dissidia Final Fantasy and I had some trouble thinking what it should be. When I started reading Fushigi Yugi, I had this story in mind. It is NOT going to be EXACTLY like Fushigi Yugi, just some elements. You will get the picture when this story gets going (that is if I do not abandon it). BTW, my Ocs Kaori and Rei know NOTHING OF DISSIDIA or Final Fantasy, so this is nothing like any fic like this you have ever read before.**

**I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy!**

**I only own my Ocs! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Cosmos_

Cosmos, the goddess of harmony and Chaos, the god of discord; these two gods have been in war for centuries and still continue with the conflict. They both have 10 warriors to fight beside them, but it was not enough. They have scattered the 10 crystals of both light and darkness in the world and are said to end the conflict if they are gathered with the power of the Guardians of Light & Darkness. However, can this end the conflict or bring the end of all life?

"Cosmos, are you certain that this is the time to summon the Guardians?" Shantotto asked the goddess Cosmos.

The elegant, long blond-haired woman nodded her head in agreement as she sat on her throne. "Yes, the time has come to see if the new Guardians from legend will bring an end to the conflict."

"That will only mean that Chaos will want to steal the Light crystals. Do you know of the consequences?"

"Indeed, I do, Shantotto. However, we cannot let this conflict last forever!" Cosmos pointed out. "We need the Guardian of Light to come, gather the 10 Light Warriors, and their crystals."

Shantotto knew that there was no point on arguing with a god, so she bowed with respect, bending on one knee. Cosmos rose and walked by her, approaching a large torch. Its flame burned as it glowed in a red/orange light. Then the goddess closed her eyes.

_I hope this does not bring out a big war like a thousand years ago…_ the goddess thought in her mind.

* * *

"Rei, hurry up!" 17-year old Kaori called out to her sister as they were heading to the library in their school.

17-year old Rei said, catching up to her, "Ok, ok. No need to rush me!"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "You know that we have that quiz tomorrow! We have to study hard for this or else we will have to go through Mom yelling again. I never did like her yelling."

Kaori and Rei Turner are sisters and have been in the same school together. They never separated and they always tell each other anything. They help out with their single, widowed mother who works at a general store in the west side of town. They moved to Tokyo since their aunt and uncle were willing to help with the family and their mother and aunt are very close.

As they entered the library, it was almost packed! They blinked once and sighed, wishing that they have come early. They could never be able to think straight with a lot of noise and people talking. So, they tried to find a quiet place and they managed to go into the projection room. Thankfully, no one was inside. They closed the door and put their bags next to the door.

"Finally," Kaori said, brushing some of her chestnut-brown hair from her eyes, "some peace and quiet."

Rei smiled. "Yeah."

_**Guardians of the Light and Darkness, please hear our aid!**_

Both girls looked around in shock and confusion, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kaori demanded. "Show yourself!!"

_**Please help us end our conflict!**_

"What conflict?" Kaori growled.

There was a huge flash and both girls screamed, shielding their eyes from the light to prevent from being blind. Before they knew it, it all went black.

* * *

Rei stirred as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared and she sat up, observing her surroundings. She found herself in the middle of a watery area that had some snow white boulders and pieces of ruins here and there. The sky was grey with some white clouds floating in the air.

She asked herself, "Where am I? This is nothing familiar to me at all…"

"Welcome, Guardian of the Light."

Then the red-haired female turned to face Cosmos as the goddess smiled at her. She was glowing with radiance.

_Such a beautiful woman…_ the girl thought, blushing a little.

Cosmos said, "Do not be afraid. I am not going to harm you. Please, tell me your name."

"R-Rei! Who are you?"

"I am Cosmos, goddess of harmony. You are summoned here to gather the 10 Warriors of Light and to retrieve their crystals in order to end the conflict in this world," the goddess explained.

Rei blinked. "Crystals? You mean, this world is in danger?"

Cosmos nodded. "That's correct. This has been going on for thousands of years and it has to be put to an end."

"What about my sister?! Have you seen her? She has long brown hair and hazel eyes!"

"I'm afraid not. I am sorry." Then Cosmos knelt to her on eye level. "Rei, will you help?"

Then the red head nodded. "Yes. I don't like the sound of your world in danger. I would do the same if mine were in a crisis."

Cosmos smiled. "Then I want you to close your eyes."

Rei obeyed and felt something weird. It felt like she was burning, but it felt warm and safe. When the tingling sensation ended, she opened her eyes. She was no longer wearing her average clothes. Instead, she was wearing a sleeveless red top with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, and had black pants on that went down to her ankles. She had brown boots on that had laces on them that looked like Xs from a distance. She had brown finger gloves on and to finish her outfit, her hair was tied to neat pigtails that loomed over her shoulders.

"Wow!" the girl said in amazement, looking at her new clothes.

"With these clothes, you will easily fit into this world. I will hold on to your clothes for now. Oh, before you go, you need this."

With her power, Cosmos summoned a sword. It was nothing special and then she gave it to the female. "Take this with you for you will need it in times of battle."

Rei looked at the sword before looking at the goddess. "But I never used a sword! How can I use it?"

"You will learn in time," Cosmos said. "Now, go forth and gather the 10 warriors and their crystals. I am counting on you."

Then Rei nodded before she found herself being transported by the goddess's power. She now found herself in a room where there were some pink crystal-like walls and there were tall pillars towering over the area to give support to the ceiling. All was quiet and there was not a single person in sight.

Suddenly, Rei remembered Kaori and was worried for her, wondering if she is in this world somewhere or if she was back in her world, worried sick. She even thought that her own sister would call the cops and call out a search party, being the protective elder sister she was.

_Kaori, be safe, wherever you are…_ the 17-year old girl thought in her mind.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Cosmos got herself a little mouse…" a sinister voice said.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Will any of the Cosmos Warriors come to her rescue? Where is Kaori? Will Rei stand a chance, even if the chances are slim? Find out in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Zidane & Kuja

**Here we are with Chapter 2. It took me about 5 days to work on this and I am currently working on Chapter 3. So, thank you for waiting and I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**I want to thank Chencheya and NinjaSheik for being the first ones to review my story so far. Thank you for the support :)**

**Ok, Tidus, do the disclaimer for me, please ^^**

**Tidus: Ok, if I do, can I beat the crap out of my old man?**

**Me: Yep ^^ You most certainly can ^^**

**Tidus: Yeah!! FE Girl does not own Dissidia or Final Fantasy. She only owns Rei and Kaori. Ok, I'm done! See ya! *Dashes off to find Jecht***

**Firion: Is that neccessary for you to let him go off like that? They are family.**

**Me: *Shrugs* They'll start to no longer fight somehow, I hope. Anyway, just let them do their own thing.**

**Cecil: If you say so ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Zidane & Kuja**_

Standing before Rei was a man at the age of his 20's. He had long silvery hair and on the tip of his hair was a piece of hair that looked like a feather. He had the most suggestive clothes since the only thing that Rei found disturbing is that there was a part of the clothes that covered where his 'thing' would be. She got that thought out of her mind and drew her sword, standing her ground, although her legs were quivering.

She demanded at the man, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Kuja and you must be the Guardian of Light," the man replied.

"So what if I am?!"

Kuja grinned evilly. "Why, I have to kill you. That way, with all the Dark crystals gathered, the world will fall!"

Rei widened her eyes, remembering what Cosmos had told her. She glared at Kuja, gripping her sword tightly.

"No way am I going to let that happen!! I don't care who you are, I will NOT let this world fall!!" she growled.

Without having a plan, she just charged at Kuja and he grinned before he vanished. Rei gasped, looking around for him, but then she got hit from behind and crashed at one of the pillars. She never had a fight like this and she knew that there was no chance of winning, but at least she tried.

_K-Kaori… Mom… Be well…_ Rei thought as she was losing herself to unconsciousness.

"Hey! Get away from her, Kuja!!"

Rei heard more fighting going on, but it sounded like Kuja was losing and it was good news to her. There was a big boom and then a loud howl of pain. Kuja was defeated! There was silence and then she heard footsteps approach her. Then she was gently lifted up and put against a pillar.

A gentle voice asked, "Are you all right?"

Regaining conscious, Rei's vision cleared and she was looking at a young man who looked like he was at least 18. He had long blond hair that was tied by a blue string and he had a white sleeveless top on with a bluish-green tank top over it. He had wrist gloves on and had black boots on with blue pants. He had blue eyes and the most curious thing was that he had a monkey tail.

She asked, "W-Who are you?"

"Zidane. You must be the Guardian of Light that Cosmos had talked about," the young, monkey-tailed man responded, dabbing a cloth on the wound on the girl's brow. "You must be crazy going against someone like Kuja."

"Sorry. I just attacked him without any thought."

Zidane grinned. "Reminds me of someone I know."

That got Rei to gasp. "Wait, are you one of the Light Warriors?!"

"Yep, I fit the bill."

_That's great! Only nine left now!_ Rei happily thought in her mind, beaming.

Withdrawing the cloth that had some blood on it, Zidane said, "Now that you're feeling ok, we can go find the others!"

Rei nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Kaori was in a room that looked gloomy and surrounded with an aura of evil and darkness. The smell of mildew reeked and it almost made her gag. Kaori hated stinky and smelly stuff and especially places. All she remembered was being in the projection room at her world with Rei and then she found herself here. Now she was worried sick for her sister, wondering if she was ok.

"You finally woken up."

Kaori looked up to see a man in gold emerge from the shadows. He looked feminine and sinister. Kaori even thought he might was gay-looking, but she just put that thought aside as she wondered who the man was.

She asked, "Who are you and where am I?"

Approaching her, the man replied, "I am the Emperor and you are in the land where Chaos rules. You have been summoned here by Chaos himself, Guardian of Darkness."

"OH, that Guardian crap again? This must be some dream I'm having right now…" Kaori said, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

The Emperor said, "This is no dream, my dear. This is real. Allow me to show you."

He put his hand in front of her and then a small void of darkness appeared. It started to surround Kaori and it felt sickening and weird. When the feeling was gone, Kaori found herself in weird, evil-looking clothes. She was wearing a black half top and a black skirt with black boots. She had red hand gloves on and her hair was still the same.

She asked, "W-what is this?! What happened to my clothes?!"

"Do not worry. This is what will make it look like you are one of us," the Emperor said.

_If I am with Chaos… does that mean… I can find my sis?_ The girl thought in her mind.

* * *

"So, you are from another world, just like Cosmos said. What is it like?" Zidane asked as he and Rei were walking.

Rei answered, "Well, it has lots of technology and stuff you would hardly recognize. What about yours, Zidane?"

The monkey-tailed youth grinned, putting his arms behind his head. "Well, it has amazing scenery and I am part of a troupe. I happen to be a thief as well."

The red-haired raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? That seems interesting."

"Yeah, you can say that. Say… do you have any siblings?"

"My sister's Kaori and she can be hotheaded at times. Not to mention, she can swear pretty much when she gets angry." Rei looked down. "I wish I knew where she was."

Zidane looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sure she's ok. Maybe she's in your world, waiting for you."

"Zidane, there you are."

The two looked at their left to see a tall, young man walk toward them. He had a scar on his face and had short brown hair. He had a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket with white fur on the rim of his collar. He had black gloves on with black leather pants and black shoes. He looked like an absolute loner.

With a smile, Zidane said to the man, "Squall! It's good to see you again!"

Squall just nodded. His eyes averted to Rei. "Who's she?"

"Rei and she is the Guardian of Light that Cosmos spoke of. I managed to find her before Kuja killed her," the monkey-tailed youth explained, pointing a thumb at Rei, acknowledging her.

Once again, Squall nodded, as if he could care less. The female felt some kind of distance between them. She was never good with loners. Zidane chuckled, knowing how Squall can be with people, being the person who prefers to do anything alone.

"Does he not like me?" Rei whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about it," Zidane whispered back with a wink. "He's always like that."

Squall frowned. "You better not be telling her lies about me, Zidane."

The young boy waved his hands in defense, laughing nervously. "N-No! I would never!!"

Then the man looked at Rei. "So, you have a weapon?"

The 17-year old teenage girl nodded. She showed him her sword that Cosmos gave her, not that it was special or anything. He nodded again, his eyes still on her. She felt like he was thinking that she was an imposter or something.

She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Squall shook his head. "Nothing. I was expecting someone… older."

Rei felt insulted. Then again, it is better than her being called short. "Well, I'm sorry that I am not what you expected."

"Anyway, let's find the others. I'm sure that they may be looking for us," the monkey-tailed boy said.

* * *

Cloud was in deep thought as he was sitting on a ledge at an area that had a castle. He was still thinking of where to get the crystals and how to get them. He was not sure if they had to fight in order to get them or if there was something required to get it. Firion and Cecil went their separate ways while Tidus was sticking to the chocobo-haired man.

"Hey Cloud, what are you thinking about?" Tidus asked as he approached the man, a big smile on his face.

"Nothing," Cloud answered. "Aren't you going to find your crystal?"

Swinging his arms to the back of his head, the sun-tanned boy replied, "Nah, I thought that I would come along, considering that you can be much like Squall. It should be fun. Shouldn't we find the person Cosmos spoke of?"

The blond looked at the boy. "Should we even trust that person? Who knows where she is."

"I wonder if Firion and Cecil have even found their crystals…" Tidus muttered.

Cloud stood. "Break's over. We should get going."

The energetic boy grinned. "Let's go kick some ass! If I get to see my old man, I'm going to show him that I can be better than him!!"

Cloud nodded.

* * *

**Now that Rei has run into Zidane and Squall, there are only eight of them that remain. Will they be able to gather the crystals and will Rei and Kaori find themselves as enemies? Find out in the next chapter ^^**


	3. The Meeting & Separation

**This may not be my best chapter, but I will make sure to make the next one better. I am just tired and can't seem to get any sleep since it is 1:36 in the morning, so there may be some things that may not make sense, just so you know. As for the crystals, the pursuit for the first one will start at the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed. You guys rock and I hope you can continue giving me your support.**

**Enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**The Meeting & Separated**_

Rei panted as she took a rest from practicing with her sword. She wiped away some sweat from her brow as she put her weapon back in its sheath. She collapsed on the ground, letting out a huge sigh of relief. She looked up at the night sky, and there were some clouds and stars with the crescent moon shining. Crickets were chirping and there were some owls hooting in the distance.

Rei, Zidane, and Squall decided to camp for the night in a forestry area so they can have energy for the battles they will have to face tomorrow. Zidane was setting up the campfire while Squall just leaned on a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. They had fought copies of themselves, except that there were no clones of Rei, which was a good thing.

_I hope Kaori's okay, where ever she is…_ the girl thought to herself.

* * *

Kaori let out a huge huff as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her new room where she was staying. All day, she was in her room, bored out of her skull. She never did like doing nothing and now was the time for her to wish that there was something that she could do to keep her busy, avoiding on going insane. There was no TV, no radio, nothing electronic at all, which sucked big time!!

"What the hell am I supposed to do at a place like this?!" she muttered.

"Is our Guardian bored?"

Then the brunette turned around to face Kuja as he grinned mildly at her, leaning on her doorframe. She looked up and down at him before she frowned.

She stated, "You have no fashion sense, do you?"

Kuja looked like he was slapped on the face. "Why, who do you think you are, saying that to me?! Guardian or not, you have no right to say stuff like-!"

"That's enough, Kuja!" a deep voice snapped.

Kuja stepped aside to face none other than a towering man in a heap of armor. The armor had yellow linings and at the top was a tip that shaped like the sun. There was one spike at the tip of his shoulder pads and he had an overflowing black cape. His eyes were not shown and neither was his face as he was completely covered in armor from head to toe. It was as if he were a hideous creature underneath all that armor. For once, Kaori felt scared as her palms were sweating from nervousness.

"G-Golbez! What do you think you're doing in here?" the feather-haired man asked.

Golbez replied, "I was told by Garland to bring her to the main chamber for a meeting. You should go there right now, Kuja." He looked at Kaori. "You must come."

Then the brunette teen nodded before she began to walk down the halls behind the two men of Chaos. It was not long before she found herself in the main chamber where the other Chaos warriors were waiting. Kaori saw the Emperor, who gave her a smirk, which made her cringe a little with fear.

Garland stepped forward. "It seems all is in order. With the Guardian of Darkness on our side, we must attain the Dark Crystals!"

Kaori raised her hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Garland? Yeah, I don't know what you are going on here with crystals and this Guardian crap that I am getting tired of, so would you mind telling me where I can go to get home?"

Cloud of Darkness frowned at her. "You filthy little insect, how dare you talk to Garland like that!"

Garland raised a hand to silence her before facing the brunette teen. "You are here because you were summoned by our lord, Chaos, the god of discord. He and the Goddess of harmony, Cosmos, have been fighting for many years in this world and the ones who can stop this are the Guardians of both Light and Darkness. You and the Guardian of Light are to gather crystals of light and darkness. If we get our crystals of the dark, then we can have our advantage and win the fight before those of Cosmos do! Is that all that be well-explained for you, your eminence?"

"Whoa! Are you telling me that I AM the Guardian of Darkness?! That's impossible!!" Kaori cried out, also being shocked of the formality that the armored knight said.

Kefka laughed. "Believe it, your eminence! We are all gathered, yes, but we need your help to get all the crystals! Surely that can't be hard, now can it?"

Ultimecia said, "You have no other choice, Guardian. If you wish to go to your world again, you must complete this task."

Then Kaori gasped. She thought about it and then she sighed before she nodded. "I understand," she said. "I will gather these crystals and end this conflict!"

Then all of the Chaos warriors laughed with glee as Kaori shivered.

She thought, _What have I gotten myself into? Rei…_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you two have not attained your crystals yet? How does that even work to get them?" Rei asked her two companions.

Squall shrugged. "Fight, I guess."

Zidane sighed. "We don't know for sure, but we can get them somehow before Chaos's goons get their dark crystals." His eyes lingered to the girl's sword. "Can you even use that?"

The girl shrugged. "I never used a weapon before, but if I watch you guys, maybe I can learn somehow."

"Well, that's not good enough." Squall darted his eyes at her. "You need to be trained."

Zidane grinned at the man. "Are you going to train her, Squall? You big softie!"

The scar-faced man glared at him. "Of course, you would just flirt with her like you do with every other woman."

That got the monkey-tailed youth to gap at him. "Aww, I wouldn't!"

"Then why were you staring at her like a pervert?"

"Uh… You got me…"

Rei blinked. "Um, I guess it's okay for you to train me, Squall. Thank you."

Squall frowned. "The training will be rough."

That got the girl determined. "I want to help get your crystals. That is why Cosmos summoned me, right? I can't just stay on the sidelines!!"

Zidane nodded. "She does have a point."

"All right," Squall said with a nod, "I'll train you."

And so, Squall had begun training Rei and she was not doing well. Squall was a little hard on her here and there, but he knew that she needs a little shove to keep her going. Rei panted as she got up after taking a few more hits from him.

The brown-haired man sighed. "You can't let your guard down. You need to focus more."

The girl nodded. "I will… try harder… I will!"

"That's enough for tonight. We can continue another time. Keep trying. That is all I can say to you."

* * *

Squall, Zidane, and Rei continued on their journey the next day. They wandered to an area full of pillars and reddish-pink streams were swirling around them. The floors were tiled in clear blue and a vortex can be seen below their feet. Zidane and Squall were looking around the area on the lookout for any enemy that may attack them. Rei was thinking of what to do on the next training session, but also what Cosmos told her about the conflict and the crystals that needed to be found. A part of her was afraid that they would be too late to gather them, but she did not lose hope. She was going to save this world, no matter what it takes!

Zidane muttered, "It's too quiet. I don't like the looks of this one bit."

Squall frowned. "You're right. We should be on our guard."

"Oh, what's this? The monkey and the silent guy are so determined! Hahahahahahaha!!"

"That voice…" Zidane muttered.

Rei asked, "Is it one of Chaos's men?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah." He took out his Gunblade. "Get your weapon ready, Rei!"

The girl nodded before she took out her sword. She was nervous, but she knew that she had to do her best. Zidane took out his twin swords and had them in both of his hands. Then Kefka emerged from behind one of the pillars, grinning at them with his smile.

"Ewwww! A gay clown!!" the teenage red head cried out.

Kefka blinked before he laughed hysterically. "Even the Guardian of Light is so naive and dumb! Hahahahahahahaha!!" He smirked at the group. "No matter! Time to play a little game called… Hide & Seek!!"

The three heroes were stunned. This was something that they wouldn't expect, but they did not let their guard down. Their guts were telling them that something smelt fishy about it all.

"Let's see… who should be it?" Kefka tapped a finger to his lips as if he were in deep thought. He snapped his fingers. "I know! I will and you three will have to be who I seek!!"

He laughed and then, with a snap of his finger, Rei, Squall, and Zidane disappeared and Rei landed in another area. She rubbed her butt and swore to kill that 'gay clown'. She got up and looked around, observing her surroundings. She found herself in a lunar wasteland and she could see the Earth from afar in the sky. Then the girl had realized that Zidane and Squall were missing as she looked around the area.

"HEY!! ZIDANE! SQUALL!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! HEEEEEEYYY!!!" Rei shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

Her voice was echoed and she sighed, hearing no response. Withdrawing her sword, she decided to just walk and see if she could find them.

* * *

"DAMN IT!! NOT ANOTHER TRAP!! THAT KEFKA'S ASS IS MINE!!" Zidane yelled as he looked around to see where he was.

He was in an area full of rocks and the ground was full of dirt and mud. The smell of the cave was a bit stale and the mud seemed to be very soft. The ground earth was firm. There were some lit torches on the walls to illuminate the area, which gave it a little creepy atmosphere. Zidane walked through the cave, finding a way out, and to find his comrades.

The 16-year old sighed, kicking a rock aside. "Well, as long as I don't see Kuja, I'll be happy. A copy of myself would be fine right now."

* * *

**What will happen now that Rei is on her own again? Is Kaori really going to help Chaos? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. New Comrades & New Enemies

**The quest for the crystals has finally begun and more of the Chaos and Cosmos warriors will start to have their part in the story. I am taking a break from doing a whole load of one shots so I could mainly focus on this story. As I was reading more of Fushigi Yugi, each character of the manga has gotten me to compare them to Dissidia characters.**

**Miaka: Rei (She's not a pig like Miaka is! LOL)**

**Tamahome: Firion**

**Hotohori: Warrior of Light**

**Nuriko: Bartz (He's not going to dress as a woman. LOL)**

**Yue: Kaori**

**Tasuki: Tidus (He does not have a big attitude like Tasuki)**

**Chichiri: Cecil**

**Mitsukake: Cloud**

**Soi: Ultimecia**

**Nakago: Emperor**

**Tomo: Kefka**

**Tai Yi-Jun: Cosmos (except she is not an old lady)**

**Emperor of Qu-Dong: Chaos**

**As for the others, there seems to be none. Just a thought that I wanted to share with you.**

**I do not own Fushigi Yugi! Yuu Watase does! I do not even own Final Fantasy or Dissidia!**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**New Comrades **__**& New Enemies**_

"Where the hell are those two?!" Rei growled after walking for an hour around the lunar area.

No enemies and no Zidane or Squall. Not to mention, she was exhausted from walking, so she decided to sit down for a while. She took out a water container that Zidane gave her and had a drink. The taste of fresh water was so good, she felt relieved and refreshed. Putting the water container away, Rei looked up at the dark, night sky. She always liked looking up at the night sky.

"Are you lost?"

Rei flinched. _Oh no! Is it another enemy?! A part of me just wants to run away, but I should just face whoever this person is!_

When she turned around, she froze. Standing before her was no warrior of Chaos. It was a young man of the age of 21 and he looked very dashing, not to mention he was pretty handsome. He had a headwear of white, grey, and yellow and he had armor on. He had an overflowing light blue cape and gauntlets on. He had an axe, bow and arrows, a sword, a lance, and two daggers on him. He had grey hair that was tied to a long ponytail and he had dark golden yellow eyes.

"I am. I got separated from my comrades and I have no idea where I am. Do you know where I am exactly?"

"Well," the man said, walking to her, "you happen to be on the moon. I got separated from my friend Cecil, so maybe we can find him together. My name is Firion and you are…"

Rei replied, "Rei."

Firion smiled. "So, you must be the Guardian of Light that Cosmos spoke of. It is an honor to finally meet you."

He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. Rei blushed, but managed to hide it before the weaponry master could see it.

"We should get moving before the enemy finds us," he said.

The female nodded. "I think that is very wise, Firion. Let's go."

As the two began to move out, Rei told Firion about what happened when she was with Zidane and Squall and how they got separated. Firion could only nod and sometimes say something.

"How did you get separated from Cecil? Was it also a warrior of Chaos?" Rei asked, glancing at the man beside her.

Firion explained, "Yeah, it was his brother Golbez. He is trying to get him to see the light and not be drawn to the darkness by himself. Golbez has had his heart full of darkness since he abandoned Cecil when he was young. I can see how it is when it comes to having family with the enemy."

Rei looked down. "I feel so bad for Cecil. I hope it doesn't happen to me and my sister Kaori, that is if she is not the Guardian of Darkness. We're so close and I want no conflict going on between us. That is the last thing that I want to happen."

"I'm sure that won't happen. She's probably back in your world, wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I can see her and Mom sending a search party for me."

Firion could only chuckle. "Sounds like a very interesting family you have, Rei. If only I could have that."

Then the girl looked at him again. "You have no family? I'm so sorry!"

"No," the man said, shaking his head, "it's all right. I may not have parents, but I have friends that I consider family. Nothing in the world makes me happier than to know that I am not alone in the world."

Rei smiled. "That's better than thinking negative."

Firion nodded to her with a smile.

"Well, isn't this cute?"

The two turned around to see Jecht. He was grinning as he was holding his sword over his shoulders.

Jecht's eyes lingered at Rei. "Hmm, you look just like her..."

Rei gasped. "You mean my sister?!" she cried out.

"Yep, so that means you're the Guardian of Light!" Jecht laughed. "This search was too easy!"

Firion stepped in front of Rei, glaring at Jecht. "I will not let you take Rei!"

Jecht sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not here to take her." He glared back at him. "I'm here to kill her!!"

Rei's eyes widened. "K-Kill me?"

"Don't worry, Rei." Firion drew his Blood Sword. "I'll protect you. I will not let him lay one hand on you!"

The 17-year old could only nod, stepping back since she could tell that she would not stand a chance with a guy who has a big sword. Then the two men charged towards each other before their swords clashed. Jecht took a big leap back and landed on one of the towering cliffs, a grin still on his face. Firion withdrew his sword to take out his bow and aimed at Jecht before firing an arrow. Jecht could have dodged, but was unable to as the arrow stricken him on the shoulder at a fast rate. He hissed with pain before he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

He growled, "Ok, now you made me tick, kid!" He held his sword tightly. "Here I come!!"

Then the man charged towards Firion and then took a swing of his sword. The blow sent Firion to crash at the wall of another cliff. Rei gasped, fearing for his safety. She wished she could help him, but she could not interfere. She did not have the heart and for once, she was afraid. Firion got back on his feet and took out his Blood Sword once again. The two charged again and caused a big clash, sending the two to crash to the ground.

"FIRION!!" Rei shouted.

Jecht managed to get up. "D-Damn, you're strong, kid!" He backed away. "However, you're not the one I really want to fight! See ya!"

He disappeared and then Rei ran over to Firion.

She cried out, "Are you ok?! Are you hurt?"

Firion could only smile at her. "I'm all right. You don't have to worry about me."

Rei looked down. "You got hurt because of me… I'm sorry."

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the male still smiling at her. Somehow, his smile was making her heart race, making her body feel a bit tingly. She shook all of those feelings aside and then she spotted a cut on his arm. She tore off a piece of her scarf and wrapped it around the wound. Firion just watched.

He said, "Thank you."

Rei nodded. "Of course."

"FIRION!!"

The two turned to see Cecil, Tidus, and Cloud rushing towards them. Firion smiled to see his friends again. He got up and he and the Guardian of Light went over to them to greet them.

Tidus cried out, "About time we found you!" He saw Rei. "Is this her? The one-!"

"Yes, I am. Rei's my name and it's nice to meet you all," Rei said, getting annoyed of being mention as the Guardian of Light.

Firion chuckled since he could tell that she was annoyed.

Cloud nodded. "Cloud."

The dark knight nodded since no one can tell that he was smiling. "I'm Cecil. It's an honor."

"Tidus and don't forget it!" the blond teen said with a big smile on his face.

Firion asked Cecil, "Well? Did you deal with Golbez?"

Cecil looked down. "I tried to convince him, but he would not listen. I know that there is good in him. I can feel it! I'm not giving up!"

The weaponry master nodded with another smile. "That's good to hear." He looked at Rei. "Should we get moving?"

The girl nodded.

* * *

"So, the Guardian of Light is your eminence's sister?" The Emperor grinned. "Interesting. Who was with her?"

Jecht replied, "That guy with all those weapons. He's your foe, isn't he? He had a lot of guts to go against me to protect that girl."

The Emperor grinned more. "So, that insect has found her. We may have some use for those warriors of Cosmos after all." He turned around. "Sounds like this game will become very interesting."

* * *

"How much farther do I have to go to get out of this stinking cavern?" Zidane growled.

He was walking through the cave for about an hour and a half now. There were some copies of him and Kuja that he had to deal with, but no sign of outdoor light was making him very pissed.

Finally, he saw light at the end of the tunnel and he could have sworn that tears of pure joy were welling in his eyes. However, he saw a figure at the end of that tunnel, so he got on his guard.

"Zidane, is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Zidane said, knowing who that person is.

* * *

"Well, any clues on the crystal?" Firion asked Cloud when they entered the same area where Rei was separated from Zidane and Squall.

Cloud shook his head. "No, nothing as far as I know."

Tidus said, "So these crystals can save the world, huh? I wonder how we're supposed to find them."

Firion said, "We probably have to fight more, just defeat every enemy we encounter."

Rei shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. There has to be some other way."

Cloud agreed with her. "Don't know if we should be running into battle without knowing what's going on. After all, most people can't win every fight."

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "I guess we got to rest up sometime."

"There is some truth to that," Firion agreed with a nod.

Cecil nodded. "It's good to have you with us, Cloud. You've the sense to think things through."

"You could learn something, Cecil!" Tidus pointed out.

"Look who's talking," Firion countered, glancing at him.

Then the three men and Rei, minus Cloud, laughed.

"Guess we all need some of that sense," the weaponry master said before he and the others moved out.

* * *

**Now that Rei has found more of the Cosmos warriors, she has to find the rest and the crystals. Can they succeed and what is the Emperor planning? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Something Worth Fighting For

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**Rei: Wow, you really know how to get things done.**

**Kaori: Hey! Why do I have to be so friendly to a drunkie like Jecht?!**

**Jecht: I'm not a drunkie! *Hic* I'm a non-alocoholic man!**

**Tidus: Liar! You're already drunk!**

**Firion: *Sigh***

**Cecil: Anyway, FE Girl does not own Dissidia, nor Final Fantasy. She only owns Rei, Kaori, Mina, and Kari.**

**Bartz: Speaking of which, when are Mina and Kari going to come in?**

**Zidane: Soon.**

**Cloud: ...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Something Worth Fighting For!**_

"Bartz?! Man, it's really you!" Zidane cried out as he dashed over to his good buddy.

Bartz grinned, ruffling his blond hair. "Nice to see you too, buddy! Where've you been?"

That was when the smile was wiped off the youth's face. He looked down and that got the mime to realize that something happened.

He asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Zidane explained everything to Bartz from the moment he met Rei to where they got separated by their encounter with Kefka. He felt ashamed for losing her by some magic trick that clown did. He even wondered if Squall was okay. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He faced his friend. "Hey, Bartz, wanna have a race?"

Bartz looked at him with confusion. "A race?"

The monkey-tailed boy nodded. "Yeah, whoever finds his crystal first wins? What do you think?"

"So it's a treasure hunt. This is going to be easy!"

Zidane pointed a thumb at himself. "Hey, don't forget, you're talking to a professional thief here!"

Bartz grinned, pointed a thumb at his chest. "Then I'm going to be just like the thief and steal victory!"

"The treasure…" Zidane dashed off. "…is this way!"

"The treasure…" Bartz ran in the same direction as Zidane. "…is this way! Go, go, go!"

Zidane gave him an odd look. "Is that supposed to be me?"

* * *

Garland said, "So you've come."

Warrior of Light stood before him. "To learn the truth and put an end to the conflict.

Garland laughed. "Your foolish efforts amount to naught. We are trapped in an eternal conflict, a cycle of battle without end!"

"Battle without end?" Warrior of Light asked.

"Indeed, as the conflict between the gods carries on for all eternity, so our battles will also be repeated forever and ever. That is the truth of this world; we cannot escape this fate, far better for you to rid yourself of any hope! It is time for you to accept the cycle and embrace combat's grim pleasure."

"Garland, I pity you," Warrior of Light said to his foe.

Garland asked, "Pardon?"

"You are bound by the chains of destiny and steeped in despair. And for that, I pity you. Indeed, we have repeated our battles time and time again. You could say that we have been caught in the cycle of battle, but now that I know the truth, I can overcome it! All that is left to do now is to fight to end the cycle!"

Garland held his lance tightly. "You can defeat me here, but this would only be another step in the void. Already, we have gathered two of our Dark Crystals."

Warrior of Light's eyes widened. "What?"

"As soon as we gather our crystals before you do, we will be able to stop you and bring the world to the void!"

Then Warrior of Light drew his sword. "Whatever destiny the world may hold for me, I will never give up! I will never allow Chaos to attain all of the Dark Crystals! This battle shall come to an end, and I shall save you too!"

Garland looked as if his foe had gone mad. "You? Save me?" he asked. "I have heard enough nonsense!"

Then the two began to fight, their weapons clashing. They fought as much as they could, trying to slash one another down. Warrior of Light dodged Garland's attack and managed to slash his arm. Garland let out a hiss of pain and fell to the ground, holding on to his wound. His lance clashed with his foe's sword when Warrior of Light charged in to finish him. He thrust his lance forward, causing the warrior to stagger back, giving him the chance to strike. However, Warrior of Light dodged the blow and got him by the back. Garland let out a loud cry of pain.

Dropping his lance and panting, Garland said, "You have fought well, but it's not going to be enough to save this world from going to the Void. Until we meet again… Warrior."

He faded and then a crystal appeared, falling into the warrior's hands. Warrior of Light took it and was glad to attain a crystal, but there was more to do. He had to find the Guardian of Light and protect her while finding more crystals. He walked from the area and began his search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud, Cecil, Firion, Tidus, and Rei decided to take a break from walking. Cecil took off his dark knight armor and had his paladin armor on underneath it. Rei was wondering how it was even possible to wear two pairs of armor. She reckoned that it was magic. Something was in Tidus's mind and he had to say it.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck these crystals are, anyway?" Tidus asked, scratching the back of his head.

Rei shook her head. "Even I don't know," she replied. "I don't think that Cosmos gave me exact detail of what they are. She just told me to help you gather them all."

Cecil said, "Once we obtain them, will we be able to defeat Chaos?"

Firion replied, "If that's what Cosmos wishes, it is up to us to fulfill it."

"But what are we… What exactly are we fighting for?" Cloud asked, looking at the floor.

Everyone looked at him as Firion asked, "What do you mean? Isn't it to defeat Chaos and bring back peace to the world?"

"Cosmos only said that we had to get the crystals. There's no guarantee that defeating Chaos will bring peace. Nobody knows for sure what's going to happen to the world," Cloud explained.

Tidus spoke, "I think we just have to keep faith!"

Firion asked, "We don't need to know much in order to fight, do we?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "I just…need some convincing." He looked at everyone. "I don't want to find myself swept into more battle without knowing why I'm there."

"Cloud…" Cecil said softly.

"Can any of you tell me?" the spiky-blond haired man asked, looking at them seriously. "If there's a good reason to be here fighting, I want to hear it."

Cecil said, "A reason to fight. I suppose I've never thought about that before."

Tidus said energetically, "I'm settling things with my old man! But that's a personal issue, I know."

Cloud shook his head. "Good for you, Tidus."

Firion walked over to the man. "Could you give me some time? I want to come up with an answer that would convince you," he asked.

Cloud nodded. Then all eyes were on Rei and she felt nervous. She was thinking of what Cloud said, but she felt scared and she did not like that feeling. She was summoned here to help Cosmos save the world, but what reason does she have to fight other than that? Only God knows.

"Rei, what about you? Do you have a reason to fight besides being the Guardian of Light?" Cloud asked.

The girl looked down at the floor, her fists tightened. "I… I want to save this world from peril and I… I don't even know how to fight. I'm…I'm scared."

Cecil put a hand on her shoulder. "You are not alone in this, Rei. We are here for you and we will help you fight. We are all in this together!"

Tidus nodded with a big grin on his face. "Yeah, so there's nothing to be afraid of! If you don't know what to do, you just got to let yourself go!"

"And you…you're ok with this, even if you don't even know me?" Rei looked at Cecil. "Cecil?"

Cecil nodded. "I'm sure that we'll get to know each other as we search for the crystals," he said with a smile.

"Tidus?"

Tidus beamed. "Yeah, it's not every day that you get to have an adventure this exciting! Plus, we can get to the crystals faster!"

Rei looked at Firion. "Firion?"

Firion nodded. "It's all right. We will not let the world fall! We're going to put an end to this!"

Then the girl looked at Cloud. "And you, Cloud?"

Cloud replied, "As long as you don't get in our way, I'm all right."

Rei smiled. "Thank you, everyone, I'm very grateful for your kindness." She bowed. "Please bear with me!"

The four men nodded and then the group decided to move out.

* * *

Bartz and Zidane were walking in a very rusty room when they saw a orange crystal floating. They stopped walking when they saw the object.

"What could that be?" Zidane wondered. "It looks like-!"

"A crystal!!" Bartz cried out happily, his brown eyes twinkling with excitement.

As he ran to it, he touched it before he disappeared. Zidane ran over and stood where the crystal and Bartz were.

"Huh? Bartz? Where did he go? Heeeeeey!!" Zidane called out.

"How perfectly poetic!" a familiar voice said. "The mouse scampers off, but the monkey just keeps hanging around!"

As the person emerged from his hiding spot, the monkey-tailed blond gasped, widening his eyes. It was none other than Kefka as the clown-faced man was grinning from ear to ear.

Kefka continued, looking at the youth, "Well, whatever. This should still be interesting, at least."

Zidane frowned. "Hey! Is this your doing? What did you do to Bartz?"

Kefka sighed. "What's wrong with you, you crazy baboon? Too stupid to even get caught in a trap?!"

That was when the monkey boy had enough. He took out his twin swords. "Tell me where Bartz is, or I'll force it out of you!" Then he remembered the last encounter with the clown man. "Hey, speaking of which, you seem to have found me!"

"Oh yes, that's right! The other thing I forgot to mention is that I eliminate the ones I have to seek and you're that one person!!" the clown said before charging at him.

* * *

Kaori was walking through the halls of Chaos's chamber, getting to know the place. Some of the Chaos warriors went out to deal with some of the Cosmos warriors. As she was heading towards the main hall, she heard a groan coming from one of the rooms. She entered the room where the groan was coming from and saw Jecht, who was tending to his wounds.

Jecht saw her. "What are you doing here, kid?" he asked.

Ignoring his little comment, Kaori asked, "Are you hurt?"

"What's it to you?"

"At least let me help you. After all, you are one of Chaos's warriors."

Jecht fell silent as he watched the girl mending his wounds. She was almost as naive as his son. With that thought, he grinned. When she finished healing him, she looked at the man.

She said, "There, that should do it. Be careful the next time you fight, ok?"

"Whatever. So, you know how to fight?"

Kaori frowned. "I'm afraid not. However, I will do my best to help Chaos!"

Jecht laughed. "I like your attitude! You're all right."

The girl blushed. "Thanks, Jecht. No one has ever said that to me."

The man ruffled her hair. "Well, now someone has said it to you."

* * *

**...There's nothing to say right now. I'm just a bit tired tonight and I can't focus on doing the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time on the next chapter.**


	6. Lies & Answers

**I am sooooo sorry that I took so long to update! I have been suffering some writer's block and things have been going on over last week. My birthday was Monday (19 years old now!) and I went to see The Wolfman on Saturday night and I loved it! I also have been having a hard time sleeping at night, so I sleep all morning and not be able to sleep till 3 or 4 in the morning. **

***Sigh* I have been going through a lot and my grandmother on my father's side is not going to live long since she has a very terrible disease, which we do not know what it is. Even my step-grandmother is suffering with lung cancer and going to the hospital soon, so that is why I feel down these days.**

**Enough yapping for me. You've all waited for the next chapter, so here you go ^^ Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN DISSIDIA!! ONLY SQUARE ENIX OWNS IT AND MY OCS ARE MINE!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Lies & Answers**_

Bartz opened his eyes and slowly got up. He looked around to find himself in an area with grass and buildings.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around his new surroundings.

He heard someone coming, so he ran and hid behind one of the buildings. He heard the footsteps stop at where he woke up.

"So now, where is that mouse you caught?" Kuja asked.

"Hmmm? Well, now, this is odd," Kefka said. "He was here just a minute ago."

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the one I'm after is Zidane." He sighed. "I didn't even ask you to do this. Now you've made it harder to catch him."

Kefka let out a little whine. "But it looked like fun! No fair hogging it all!"

Kuja thought about something for a moment before looking at the clown. "Though, I suppose it would be foolish to let this mouse go to waste…"

Bartz thought as he was listening to them, _Huh, so that trap was supposed to be for Zidane. Good thing they didn't catch him, but who are they to call me a mouse!? I wonder what those guys are talking about over there._

Kuja and Kefka were leaving and the clown laughed.

He said, "A brilliant plan! And I know the perfect one to carry it out."

When the two were gone, the mime walked away from his hiding spot and frowned a little, wondering what Kefka was talking about.

"Might as well take a look around. With any luck, I just might find my crystal," he said before running off.

*

Zidane was running as fast as he could through an area with gears of a clock. He was hoping to find someone who could help him find Bartz. At the corner of his eye, he saw Squall cornered by Ultimecia and Garland. This has made his blood boil, seeing his friend in a situation like that. He took out his twin blades and went over to the battle area.

Squall spoke, "Zidane, you're here?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, I'll handle Rusty here. You can deal with that woman."

Garland laughed. "This is going to be very interesting. Come at me!"

The two fought their foes and Zidane managed to dodge one of Garland's blows. He charged towards the armored villain and managed to slash his leg, causing him to groan, kneeling on one knee. He laughed.

**(Sorry, I am just not good with fight scenes. Hope all of you understand.)**

"That was just what I needed---to work out some of the kinks!"

After that, Garland vanished and Zidane withdrew his weapon. He frowned at what he had just said to him.

With a snort, Zidane asked, "What's that guy MADE of?"

He remembered about Squall and he ran to him. Squall turned to him and nodded to him.

He said, "Zidane, I owe you one. It's good to see that you're okay."

Zidane blushed a little. "Aww, it's okay." He suddenly remembered Bartz. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble! Bartz! Bartz got caught!"

Squall sighed. "That is definitely Bartz. Let's go find him."

That got the monkey boy to beam at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, after all, I got to give him back something," Squall said, taking out a chocobo feather.

Then something shone above them and when they looked up, it was a silver crystal. Then the feather floated next to it and then shone a white light that seemed to be pointing to something.

Zidane said, "That might lead us to Bartz! Come on!"

Before he could run off, he was pulled back into the brunette man's arms. His face burned a few shades of red, his heart racing from being close to the man. Squall had his arm around him while he had his other hand on the back of the blonde's head.

"S-Squall, what are you d-doing?" Zidane stuttered.

"I'm just glad…to see you're okay…" the man murmured in his ear gently.

Zidane could not help but hug him back, his hand gripping on the man's black jacket. "M-me too…"

*

Kaori was walking to the main hall where the Emperor asked her to meet him. He had some news to give her and she was willing to know what the news was. When she entered the room, she saw him smirking at her, which gave her the shivers.

He said, "You have arrived and right on time. Excellent."

Gulping silently, Kaori asked the man, "What did you need to see me for?"

"I have news of your sister," Emperor replied. "She is your foe, the Guardian of Light. I have also heard of something interesting…she plots to abandon you after finding new friends."

Kaori's eyes widened. "That's bull!! My little sister would never be like that! She would never want to fight me, anyway!!"

Emperor smirked again as he continued with his lie. "It is the truth, your eminence. She does plan to fight you and if the warriors of Cosmos win, she may forget all about you, and maybe kill you."

Then the girl thought of Jecht telling her that Rei had someone with her. She grew jealous since Rei would always have lots of friends to hang out in their world and could not have the time to hang with her after school all the time, let alone seeing each other at home.

"She thinks of that? I guess we will have to see if this war will decide if I am better than Rei!" she growled.

Emperor smiled evilly. "Excellent, that is the role of the Guardian of Darkness. Hate the light and hate your sister! She is nothing to you now! Cosmos only wants her to kill you so she could win the war. You don't want that, do you?"

Kaori nodded. "You're right. I WILL defeat her and show her that her older sister can do better things than her! I'll show her, even if I have to kill her!!" She looked at the Emperor. "But if what you said about Rei is not true, I will kill you wither you are one of the warriors of Chaos or not!"

Emperor silently gulped. "OF course I would never lie to you," he said, hiding his nervousness.

*

Cloud was looking out at the area with the buildings when Firion approached him.

"I've been thinking about why we have to fight," he said to the spiky-haired young man. "But…I'm finding it difficult to put it into words.

Cloud simply said, "I see."

"There is one thing I came up with, convincing or not.

Firion showed the man before him the Wild Rose and that got Cloud interested, for once.

He asked, "What's that?"

Firion answered, "The Wild Rose. There's something I've been longing to see. That's the reason why I want to end this conflict." He chuckled, looking at his friend. "Of course, that's all just still a dream."

"A dream?"

The weaponry master nodded. "Yes. It's a dream I can't give up on. That's the reason I can keep fighting."

Cloud was silent for a moment. "Firion, will you fight me?"

Firion looked at him like he had gone mad. "What?"

"I want to know. I have to know if that dream is really strong enough. Strong enough to keep you fighting."

"But, Cloud!" Firion protested.

Cloud was silent, looking at him as he did the same. Then Firion nodded.

"All right then. I'll take you on!"

*

"Cecil, is Golbez really your brother?" Rei asked as she and Cecil were resting in the area of gears of a clock tower.

Cecil nodded. "Indeed, he is my brother. He only abandoned me because of a man name Zeromus. Zeromus was controlling him, taking advantage of the fact that he and I are half Lunarians. Ever since then, I was found by the king of Baron and was raised at his palace. I didn't want to believe it at first when I found out, but after a while, I accepted it and wanted nothing more than to be with my brother. I want to guide him to the light and vanquish the darkness that dwells in his heart," he explained.

_Sounds like someone has a brother complex_, the young female thought.

Then they spotted Cloud from a distance and walked over to him.

Cecil asked, "Cloud, did Firion give you his answer?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. He says he has a dream, and that he'll keep fighting until he can make it come true."

"Sounds like Firion, sure enough," the Paladin said.

Rei asked, "Did he already tell you? I never heard anything from him about that."

Cecil nodded. "Yes, although he was embarrassed at first. He says he wants to create a world where wild roses grow in perpetual peace."

"That sounds beautiful…" Rei spoke softly, a big smile etched on her face. "Who knew a guy like Firion would have such a wonderful dream."

Cloud spoke, "Sounds childlike."

"Honest men have honest dreams," Cecil pointed out, looking at the two.

"Maybe he wished it on a star. What about you, Cecil?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think I can give you the kind of answer you are looking for," Cecil replied. "But perhaps there is someone somewhere with an answer. Why don't you go and look for yourself, Cloud?"

The blond blinked once. "But I…"

"You should go, Cloud!"

The three turned to see Firion and Tidus walking towards them. Cloud was surprised to hear this from his comrades.

"We're rooting for you!" Tidus said with his famous grin.

"You really don't mind?" the blond swordsman asked.

"Just one thing; When you find your answer, be sure to come and tell us what it is," Firion said.

"You got it. That's a promise!"

Then Cloud walked off and Rei could not help but feel a bit worried for the man. "Are you sure we should let him go off on his own?" she asked.

Tidus replied, "Nah, he'll be fine. Cloud is Cloud after all."

Firion nodded. "That's right. You shouldn't worry about him. We should move on and find our crystals."

Rei spotted a scratch on Firion's cheek and widened her eyes. "Firion, you got hurt, didn't you?" she cried out, reaching out to touch it, concern flooding her eyes.

"It's just a scratch. Cloud and I had a duel, so I did get some damage here and there," the weapon master said.

"Ok," the girl said, letting the subject go.

Tidus spoke, "Come on, we got some ass to kick and crystals to retrieve!"

He dashed off and the two men chuckled while Rei giggled before following suit.


End file.
